HOPE
by bookloverbaniaz
Summary: the wars over Voldemort wins, the Wizarding world is controlled by the death eaters , muggle-born's are treated like house- elf's ,there is a love story while an arrange marriage. Dramione fun P.S i don't own any Harry Potter characters, all credit goes to J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

H.O.P.E

Hold on pain ends.

"Harry potter is dead!" screamed voldemort laughing. And so did his minions, whereas Ginny screamed a very painful "NOOO!" but eventually was silent from voldemort.

"Now come on my fellow friends" said voldemort eyeing his death eaters. "I need a favor from all of you, you need to marry the girls who are standing over here." He said indicating all the girls who were most probably from the 6th or 7th year. "You all will get 6 months off for your honeymoon, but when you arrive from it, all the girls should be pregnant, and if you fail to do so I think you all know the consequences." Everyone was in shock and would express their feelings with sounds but there were only 2 people whose faces were emotional less. Heromionie Granger and Draco Malfoy. Both of them were standing dumb foot. "Now now children don't be scared, I think it's time you get to choose the partner you want." After some time Draco's name was announced, Draco did not even see the girl he picked; he took the girl by her arm and took her to the marriage room.

When they reached the room voldemort came and pated Draco, and ant that time he finally came to his senses "Now Draco are you sure you want this filthy little mudblood to be your wife." Now Draco was shocked but nevertheless nodded his head after voldemort left Draco saw who he had picked for his lifetime partner, he was shocked to see who he had picked, after all the mudblood's he had picked the one and only Hermione freaking granger. Draco patted Hermione's arm and finally earth came to her, she took a moment's notice of what all had happened around her but said nothing. She merely stared at Draco. Finally their names were announced to get married.

…..

After the marriage Draco said "listen Granger we have nothing to do now, I'm going to aparate us to the manor, now it will be my advice to not create a scene when we reach there. I'm sure I will not hesitate to hand you over to the death eaters." He said with a sneer. Then added "And how can I forget to tell you, death eaters are currently residing at the manor." He said with a smirk.

He once again took her hand to aparate.

One, two, three. Ahh the feeling of apparition took place.

When she opened her eyes she saw a huge white manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

"Come on Granger" said Draco in a sharp voice, as he dragged her into the manor.

When they reached the door, it opened itself and presenting Narcissa Malfoy. She looked pretty calm but when she spoke her voice was pretty terrified. "Draco no you take Ms Granger with you to, I think so you know where and remember your promise." Heromionie was confused for what Mrs. Malfoy said but needless said nothing. She was taken aback when Mrs. Malfoy gave her a really small, and sad smile. Draco gave Mrs. Malfoy a hug and whispered something in her ear. After the hug Mrs. Malfoy said 'don't worry Ms. Gran…. err Hermione you will be safe." And said "now please hurry and go we are running out of time" as soon as Mrs. Malfoy finished speaking she heard a hushed voice of Draco 'hold tight Granger" as he slipped his hand on her waist and the feeling of apparition took place.

When she landed her eyes were closing and she was about to fall but someone caught her and finally everything went black.

…

Her eyes were trying to open, finally when she opened her eyes completely she saw nobody, she felt cold and scared and most importantly lonely.

Heromionie heard some footsteps and took her wand out, when door opened she was about to fire a jinx but stopped when she saw an amused Draco.

"I am not gonna hurt you, I just came here to check on you" he said with that Hermione was blushing uncontrollably, she was kind of embarrassed.

"Now as your awake we will have dinner" he said in a sharp voice and quickly added "the dining room is down, across the corridor, oh and it's the only door which is white." In a really sharp tone and left.

After some minutes Hermione arrived in the dining room, once she noticed her surroundings she was breathless, the room was as big as the great hall at Hogwarts, and was in Slytherin colors. She then noticed Draco who was sitting in the front chair; he pointed out, her place where she was supposed to sit. Noticing that, she turned a light shade of red and quickly came to her place which was besides Draco. Finally everything was settled and Draco called out "Meg" with a loud pop a small house-elf came in appearance. "Can you please bring us our dinner" the house-elf nodded her head and was out of sight after a few seconds the elf appeared with 2 plates, and again disappeared. Hermione was stunted for Draco's soft behavior and left her mouth open. Once Draco realized her behavior he sneered "what! Even I can be nice with people" this instantly made Hermione close her mouth and concentrate on her meal.

…

After dinner Hermione questioned "Where are we?"

"We are at my manor, which is a secret and only my mother knows about it and we are in Florida. And your room is next to mine, I'll show you where it is." He said in a very sharp tone and dragged Hermione with him.

After a lot of twists and turns they reached her room, Draco dropped Hermione and left for his room which was just next to hers.

When she entered her room she was surprised beyond thoughts, her room had a small library, a study desk and all her favorite things. The size of her room was about to common rooms with a king size bed.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and instantly she was about to punch the person but stopped when she saw the person was Draco. Again turning a light shade of red she said "what are you doing here?"

"grange… err Hermione get ready to fight, we are in the middle of a huge war, where you play an important role."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"grange… err Hermione get ready to fight, we are in the middle of a huge war, where you play an important role." Said Draco and went off to his room.

Hermione was puzzled, for what Draco said. But eventually came out of it, she went to her dressing room and saw a whole bunch of clothes perfect for her size. For a moment she was stunted but then thought it must have been the house-elf. She forgot about S.P.E.W and went to the bathroom.

After she came back she absentmindedly tucked herself in while processing the day's event. And suddenly she felt cold and lonely. But eventually fell asleep.

…..

The next morning Draco woke up to find someone screaming, he instantly jolted up from his bed and came closer to the voice. He then found Hermione covered up in sweet, holding her mudblood scar which was apparently so dripping from blood, and Hermione was crying from pain. Without hesitation he went to Hermione who stopped screaming but was crying hysterically, Draco tried to calm her down but her sobbing would not come down. Finally for what seemed for hours she calmed down.

Then after calming down completely, Draco asked Hermione "what happened?"

" I.. I don't kn..know. when I woke up I found blood dripping out from my scar, I panicked and went searching for you, forgetting completely that your room was next to mine. After some minutes I felt pain, and really terrible pain, and then what happened was what you saw." Replied Hermione

Draco didn't know what made him do but he hugged Hermione and carried her to her bed, he then gently laid her down and told her "you wait here, I'll bring breakfast for both of us."

Hermione was genuinely shocked by the sudden change in Draco. But then Draco re-appeared with 2 plates of food. And he told her to eat.

…..

After breakfast Hermione asked Draco. "Why did you choose me? I mean there were lots of other pureblood girls out there or hell even half-bloods but why did you choose me among so many. After all I'm just a mere muggle-born."

Draco was surprised by her sudden ask for such a question but said sneeringly "that none of your business." And walked out of the room.

…..

Later that day about evening or so Draco saw an owl tapping on the window, he instantly panicked nut regardless took that letter from that owl.

 _Dear Draco,_

The letter read

 _Times are much difficult over here at the manor, you must try your best to protect Hermione as well as fight your war, everyday muggles, muggle-born's are slaughtered here from all over the world, thing are wiled here. There is very-less time. You must hurry; I won't guarantee I would be able to write to you again. Act smart and if the dark lord gets the wind of you, the both of you will be mercilessly killed._

 _Yours lovingly_

 _Your mother, Narcissa Malfoy_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco's (POV)

I need to go, I can't just stay here, what if the dark lord catches me or hell Granger, what! Wait a minute from when did I start caring about her. Wait but what about the promise I can't afford breaking it. Ok I think I made my decision. I need to find Granger, but where the hell is she!

….

Hermione's (POV)

I can't sit here I need to go, not especially when I know about what's happening out side. I need to fight! Where is Malfoy? Ohh Merlin, where is he.

…..

Normal

After some searching, both of them met each other in the drawing room.

"Granger!"

"Malfoy!"

Both of them yelled at the same time.

Then again said.

"I'm going to fight"

"I'm going to fight"

When both of them realized what they said, and both of them smiled at each other.

Now getting back to the serious work Draco said, "do you have anything in mind Granger"

"I think I do, I've been thinking about it, and I think we should gather a group of our friends like harry." Hermione stopped for a second, her eyes watered for a second but she came out of it and continued " …like harry did and we all will practice some spells and plan out strategies together."

Draco thought for some time and said "it's a good idea but who all are we gonna gather, and where."

" I think people who can fight hard is whom can be gathered, and I think the manor we are staying in is a nice location, but we must be sure this place is not registered in the ministry or in the Pureblood book. Or otherwise we have to find a new place." said Hermione.

"hmm I think in my side I would choose Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Daphne." Said Draco in a sharp tone

Hermione chose Ginny, Luna and Neville.

After some discussion and planning Hermione was really tired, Draco noticing that instantly and said "I think we've done enough for the day, I will call it a night." Hermione nodded but said nothing whereas Draco went to his bedroom. After winding everything up Hermione did not feel up for sleeping so she loitered around the corridors , thinking about her current life, the war, all the deaths and her parents, wondering if they were even alive or not. She did not notice, that she was crying until a voice said "why are you up so late? and why are you crying?"

…..

Draco could not sleep whenever he would close his eyes he would get the image of Granger getting tortured in the manor by his crazy aunt. "aggrh… I've had enough" said Draco and went off roaming the corridors, while roaming around he found Granger walking slowly, 'why is she up so late? Wait a minute why is she crying' thought Draco, he could not contain his curiosity, and he asked "why are you up so late? and why are you crying?"

Instantly recognizing his voice she said "I can ask the same for you." And carried on her way, Draco went by her side catching her up. "Mind if I join you, I feeling bored." Hermione said nothing, taking that as a positive sign, Draco continued walking along with her. He saw Hermione trying to control her tears, now being genuinely concerned he asked "Hermione why are you crying?" in a very soft voice and he put his hand on her shoulder. Well that did it and Hermione broke down to uncontrollable tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

hello guys im sorry i have note updated till yet, the thing is that i have my exams latley and i am busy in its preparations and the second thing is that i am stuck i dont know what to wrote next, i obviously have thought about the whole book and its even planned but i dont know how to write it, i know that sucks but please if you guys have any idea what you want to come in this book please send me you ideas in either the review column or via g mail

 **hazainabhyderi**

thank you guys and i hope you enjoyed the story till now once again im sorry

 **thebookloverbaniaz**


End file.
